


Discreto

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: AU donde Mycroft y Greg van al gimnasio juntos. Mycroft nunca usa shorts debido a sus pecas y Greg se pone muy triste porque quiere ver más. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Título: Discreto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

**Dedicatoria: **A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo.****

****En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!** **

********

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg miró emocionado el edificio que se alzaba frente a él, con las paredes frontales cubiertas por cristales que mostraban 3 pisos que vibraban llenos de música y energía.

Royal Gym... el único gusto que había decidido darse a sí mismo, y uno muy merecido por cierto luego de todo lo que había pasado en su vida:

Su cambio de oficial a detective inspector, Sherlock, el engaño de su mujer, Sherlock, su posterior divorcio, Sherlock, el haber tenido que mudarse a un microdepartamento de soltero, Sherlock, la pesadilla que había resultado entrar de nuevo en el mercado de las citas, Sherlock, las tres hospitalizaciones que sufrió debido a casos con Sherlock y John, Sherlock... ¿Había puesto ya como motivo de necesitar un pequeño respiro y auto mimo a Holmes?... No, no las suficientes veces... Sherlock, definitivamente Sherlock era su principal motivo para ese mencionado respiro.

Tomó una bocanada de aire que le llenó los pulmones y luego exhaló con lentitud.

Al diablo con Sherlock, John, la Yard, su ex, sus citas terribles, una vez más Holmes y todo el resto de cosas que tenía encima. Era hora de engreírse y aquel gimnasio A1 en la mejor parte del centro de Londres era el lugar ideal para ello.

\- Tal vez sean solo uno o dos meses, pero voy a hacer que valgan cada centavo.- dijo para sí mismo justo antes de estampar una sonrisa en su rostro y entrar.

40 minutos después estaba todo sudado y le dolía cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo, pero era un buen dolor. Aunque aun así estaba comenzando a sopesar la idea de dar por terminado el día, aunque se suponía que no había tiempo límite para permanecer en las instalaciones y usarlas, fuesen las máquinas o las salas de gimnasia, pilates o yoga. Mientras fuese entre las 6 am y las 10 pm, podía quedarse todo el día de así quererlo (y por lo que estaba pagando, tal vez lo hiciese algún fin de semana).

Tal vez para mañana pueda continuar un poco más, se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba la toalla y se secaba el cuello y el rostro.

Y justo entonces, él entró. El pelirrojo de porte fino que con tan solo una mirada lo dejó sin aliento.

\- Wow- fue lo único que dijo su mente y que llegó a sus labios de forma involuntaria.

Vio a dicho, increíblemente atractivo pelirrojo (en su humilde opinión), dejar el maletín que llevaba al hombro sobre una banca cercana, y tras activar uno de esos pequeños y bastante costosos aparatitos (que controlaban el ritmo cardiaco, presión, temperatura corporal y de seguro también lo que comías, con quien salías y hasta tu cuenta de correo electrónico, y que la verdad solo había visto hasta el momento en la tele) subirse a una caminadoras, programarla, activarla y comenzar a calentar de manera lenta pero segura, con el paso más rítmico que había observado jamás.

Y qué manera de calentar, hasta el caminar del hombre sobre la máquina se veía sofisticado... o tal vez era el conjunto deportivo negro ceñido que estaba haciendo estragos en el bastante cansado cuerpo del detective inspector.

Miró al costado del pelirrojo... la caminadora que estaba detrás de este y a la derecha estaba libre.

\- Supongo que otros 15 o 20 minutos no me matarán.- murmuró en voz baja antes de impulsarse hacia adelante y hacer posesión del aparato.

El redondo y muy bien formado trasero del pelirrojo daba una vista perfecta en frente suyo.

Mejor se quedaba media hora... aunque si la vista seguía calentándolo así pronto el resto de los asistentes del lugar notaría algo extra en su pantaloneta ¡Hora de quemar energía y libido! Colocó la velocidad para trotar en lugar de caminar, y su cuerpo cansado lo amenazó con colapsar, pero la vista bien lo merecía.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Le dolía todo, pero lo que se llama todo, todo, TODO. Lestrade no estaba seguro ni de cómo había salido de su cama esa mañana, mucho menos de como había hecho para salir de su departamento y llegar a la Yard. Estaba muerto.

De suerte no había más que casos viejos, los cuales podía fácilmente ojear (o hacer como que los ojeaba) desde la comodidad de su silla, la cual estaba convenientemente dentro de su oficina, la cual estaba con la puerta cerrada, lo que le permitía morir en paz y con dignidad lejos de miradas curiosas.

Suspiró con la cara pegada al escritorio. Tal vez y con suerte pudiese ser que se quede así hasta la tar...

De pronto la puerta de la oficina del detective inspector se abrió de golpe, y el vendaval llamado Sherlock Holmes se materializó de la nada frente a su escritorio, tras lo cual entró el doctor Watson, disculpándose como siempre por el exabrupto.

\- Lestrade, necesito un caso. Dame uno.

Greg gruñó. Allí se iba su día de desfallecer en paz.

\- No tengo casos Sherlock. Lo siento.

El hombre de cabello ensortijado parpadeó una vez y luego otra vez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Eres Scotland Yard! Debe de haber algún asesinato por allí. Quiero uno, dame uno.

Greg volvió a gruñir.

\- No todos los casos vienen a mi Sherlock, hay más de un inspector de homicidios en esta estación. Por ahora solo tengo estos casos sin resolver.- dijo señalando la columna de 7 carpetas apiladas una sobre otra al lado derecho de Lestrade.

Sherlock las tomó sin dudarlo y abrió el primero.

\- El vecino.

El segundo.

\- Primo.

Tercero.

\- Amante de la esposa.

Cuarto.

\- Hijastro.

Quinto... pasó a la segunda página, luego a la tercera.

\- Mayordomo en conjunto con el esposo de la víctima, son amantes.

Sexto. Alzó la ceja tras tres fotografías.

\- Accidente, se resbaló saliendo de la cama.

Séptimo.

\- La madre.

Miró a Lestrade de manera fija y lanzó las carpetas con rudeza al escritorio.

\- Dame un caso de verdad, esto es una burla.

Lestrade lo veía sin poder creérselo. ¡Vaya descaro! ¿El hijastro? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya!

\- Gustav.

\- Greg.

\- ¿Greg? ¿Quién es Greg? Lestrade, no estoy con ánimo de juegos. Dame un caso.- insistió más calmado, pero solo porque Watson le había lanzado una de esas miradas que prometían problemas al regresar a Baker Street.

Y Lestrade en serio estaba cansado, así que pidiendo perdón de manera mental al pobre diablo al que le iba a enviar el vendaval Holmes, dijo.

\- Dimmock es quien tiene el último caso. Tal vez puedas asistirlo.

\- ¡¿Dimmock?!- replicó Sherlock con cara de ultraje. Pero esta vez Greg fue más rápido.

\- Homicidio múltiple. A cada víctima le faltan dos dedos, aunque estos parecen haber sido retirados al azar.

Sherlock se paró de manera inmediata y se fue murmurando algo sobre evitar que arruinasen el caso.

Greg suspiró aliviado y no le importó cuando la silla fue nuevamente ocupada.

\- Te ves terrible compañero ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Greg negó ligeramente antes de volver a plantar el rostro sobre el escritorio.

\- Primer día en un gimnasio nuevo. Me sobre ejercité.

\- Ouch... mis condolencias.

\- Nah, está bien. Lo valió.- respondió el otro con una ligera sonrisa tras alzar el rostro de nuevo.

John levantó una ceja interrogativa.

\- Cabello rojo, piel pálida preciosa y un cuerpo de infarto. Llegó justo cuando me estaba yendo, así que cambié los planes.

\- Ah...- fue la respuesta, ahora con aire de mayor entendimiento por parte del doctor.

\- Seh... me dije 10 minutos más y terminé quedándome toda una hora extra ¡Y juro que lo valió! Aunque no conseguí nada aparte de alegrar un poco la vista. Calentó, estuvo en la caminadora, luego volvió a hacer estiramientos, se arregló y se fue.

\- Doble ouch. Lo siento amigo.

\- No, está bien... tal vez tenga más suerte hoy.

\- ¿Vas a volver?

\- Eso ni lo dudes... ¿Tienes algún consejo que puedas darme?

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno, es un gimnasio para ricachones… estoy volando un poco por encima de lo usual.

John pareció pensarlo un rato.

\- Bueno- dijo entonces- conozco un par de personas de ese estatus, y tan solo te diré: sé discreto. No les gustan los escándalos.

Greg evaluó el consejo.

\- Discreto- repitió entonces para sí mismo- Suena lógico.

\- Supongo. Y si sobrevives, me cuentas que tal te fue.

Greg le dio una mala cara a aquel comentario, a lo que Watson respondió con una sonrisa antes de levantarse, despedirse e ir en pos del detective consultor.

\- Discreto- se volvió a repetir el hombre. Podía hacer eso.

Discreto... sería bastante discreto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa tarde Greg volvió al gimnasio y se la pasó entre entrenando y viendo la puerta de entrada. Por desgracia el pelirrojo no volvió aquel día, pero no por ello se iba a rendir.

Y su paciencia se vio recompensada.

Al cuarto día de asistir al gimnasio, y casi a la misma hora del día que lo vio por primera vez, el pelirrojo volvió.

¡Ya tenía una hora de arribo!

Pero no debía de olvidar el consejo de John. Discreto, sería muy discreto.

Los ojos de Greg se pegaron al cuerpo del pelirrojo, enfundado esta vez en un conjunto celeste pegado al cuerpo que gritaba elegancia y finesa en cada hebra de la tela expandible. Aunque eso a Greg no le importaba tanto como el bien contorneado trasero que apuntaba ligeramente en su dirección mientras el dueño hacía ejercicios de calentamiento.

Greg tragó saliva mientras le ordenaba a sus ojos que se despegasen de aquel divino pecado.

¡¿Cómo demonios venía a ser que nadie le avisó que ser discreto era tan jodidamente difícil?! La siguiente hora fue una muy dulce tortura, pero valió completamente la pena.

Sin embargo, Greg no encontró ni una mísera excusa para entablar conversación. Y aquello se repitió la siguiente semana, donde en lugar de dos, se topó con el pelirrojo sensual un total de 4 días, aunque sin lograr idear una manera de dirigirle la palabra; de gran ayuda estaba resultando ser discreto.

Suspiró apenado cuando vio al pelirrojo tomar sus cosas para irse, ni modo. Era hora de ir al sauna, lo había descubierto a inicios de semana y por lo que estaba pagando, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de relajarse un poco, no con tanto músculo adolorido.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se cubrió con una toalla no tan larga de la cintura para abajo, y de buen talante entró al sauna vacío, donde se sentó en una de las bancas de madera y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de liberar su cuerpo de toxinas y abrir los poros.

Así si daba gusto sudar.

\- Discreto como un tigre al acecho.- se dijo a si mismo burlón.

Naaah, para que pensar en eso. Hora de relajarse de verdad.

Aunque solo pasaron 5 minutos cuando sintió la puerta del sauna abrirse, tras lo cual él mismo abrió los ojos y por poco se ahoga de la impresión ¡El pelirrojo!

\- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó el protagonista de sus más recientes fantasías con un tono claro y elegante.

Greg negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, puesto que estaba más concentrado en evitar que se le notara que toda la sangre se le había ido a la ingle.

El pelirrojo terminó de entrar y Greg se mordió la lengua para evitar maldecir ¡El sujeto estaba cubierto de toallas de la cabeza a los pies!... Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero si demasiada tela para el gusto de Greg. Tenía una toalla ancha ue estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura y que iba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, y otra que le cubría la espalda y los brazos, dándole apenas opción de admirar la piel del pecho, cubierta por adorables vellos de color rubio rojizo oscuro ¿Eran esas manchitas acaso pecas?... Por favor ¡Que se cayese la toalla de la espalda! o mejor aún ¡LAS DOS!

Y encima tenía que ser discreto y evitar mirar demasiado ¡El asunto lo estaba matando!

Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía la opción de ser discreto y aún así lograr hablar con el pelirrojo, después de todo compartir el sauna es buena razón para presentarse y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

\- No creo haberlo visto antes por aquí ¿Nuevo?- fue entonces la pregunta que descolocó al detective inspector.

\- Errr... sí, sí. Desde hace un par de semanas. Por cierto, soy Greg, un placer.

Estiró una mano que el otro recibió, dándose entonces cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba ¡Pegajoso y lleno de sudor! ¡Bien hecho Lestrade! se dijo a si mismo mientras se pateaba mentalmente.

\- Un placer. Myc.

\- ¿Myc? Como de ¿Michael?

Esos adorables ojos azules rodaron en un semigesto de exasperación, pero de la buena.

\- Solo Myc.- dijo el otro hombre con una semisonrisa.

Greg asintió divertido.

\- Myc entonces será.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio, en los cuales Greg trató de pensar desesperadamente en un tema de conversación, pero entre los nervios y el calor, su cabeza no funcionaba tan bien.

Entonces el pelirrojo volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

\- Creo que fue suficiente para mí, no soporto más de 5 minutos aquí sentado, al contrario de ti al parecer. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Greg.

El de pelo cano solo atinó a sonreír y cabecear antes de que el pelirrojo saliese de la habitación, y solo entonces se permitió respirar hondo, le había dado un golpe de calor. Tardó sus buenos segundos en encontrar las fuerzas para salir de allí, pero había valido la pena una vez más.

Myc... adorable y misterioso como aquel pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro, justo después de secar una botella de 750 ml. de agua. Ahora a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos semanas después Greg andaba medio desesperado. No le alcanzaba para pagar el siguiente mes del gimnasio, y justo cuando había hecho tantos avances con Myc ¡Maldito divorcio y maldita pobreza!

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo habían pasado, de manera discreta claro, de conversar una que otra vez en el sauna a ayudarse a calentar juntos.

Cierto, era como volver a la primaria donde ayudabas a tu compañero de clase con las flexiones y abdominales en educación física, pero tras descubrir lo intoxicante y adictivo que era el simple toque de piel con piel, Greg no se quejaba; al contrario, ansiaba esos 10 minutos antes de situarse en la caminadora para hablar con su pelirrojo por maravillosos y demasiado cortos 30 minutos más. Pero es que no había de otra, tenía que ser discreto, malditamente discreto, como un águila vigilando a su presa.

Y ahora todo ese esfuerzo corría el riesgo de irse a la basura ¡Demonios! Llevaba una semana sin ir al gimnasio.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó una voz conocida, y al alzar la vista se encontró con ni más ni menos que la sombra de Sherlock. Gruñó.

\- NO... No, no, no, no, definitivamente no. No tengo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para lidiar con Sherlock y sus cosas hoy, lo siento.- dijo el policía en un tono que no admitía reclamos.

John puso entonces sus brazos sobre el otro lado del escritorio e inclinándose hacia Greg dijo con seriedad.

\- Entonces es bueno que esté incordiando a Dimmock en lugar de a ti.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido y abrió la boca para preguntar el porqué de aquello, pero pensándolo bien, mejor la volvió a cerrar. No importaba el porqué, solo que no estaba.

\- Lo siento, no ha sido una buena semana.- dijo finalmente el policía con aprehensión.

John relajó la postura.

\- ¿Mala suerte con la pelirroja?- preguntó con empatía.

Greg abrió los ojos un tanto más grandes y carraspeó.

\- En realidad, es pelirrojo.

Fue el turno de John de verse sorprendido por un momento.

\- Oh.- fue todo lo que respondió por un rato, hasta que retomó- ¿Bi, entonces?

\- ¿Te molesta?

El rubio alzó una ceja.

\- Comparto lugar con un lunático ex adicto que guarda pedazos de cadáveres robados de la morgue al lado de la leche y la mantequilla, además de que persigo criminales por todo Londres y alrededores ¿Y crees que me voy a escandalizar porque te gustan no solo las tetas sino también los pitos? Por favor, dame algo más de crédito compañero.

Greg tuvo la decencia de lucir algo avergonzado.

\- Cierto, lo siento.

\- Si, si... olvídalo. Mejor cuéntame que tal te fue y quedamos a mano.

Y tal vez fue que realmente necesitaba desahogarse, pero le contró todo a Watson, de la A a la Z, tras lo cual el rubio emitió un silbido.

\- Y yo que me quejaba de mi suerte ¡Hombre! ¿Pero por qué tan lento? ¿Todo un mes y solo lo has tomado de la mano?

Greg lo miró sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡Tú me dijiste que fuese discreto!

\- Discreto si, que entrenases para monje, pues no.

Greg gruñó de nuevo.

\- Ya que más da, no me alcanza para otro mes y ni siquiera lo vi en shorts ¡Debe de verse precioso en shorts! Pero siempre usa ropa deportiva que lo cubre de pies a cuello... excepto en el sauna, allí puedo ver la piel de sus rodillas para abajo, creo que jamás vi piernas tan bonitas. Y tiene pecas por los hombros, las cubre pero las vi... quiero contarlas.

John lo miró de mala manera.

\- Demasiada información para mi gusto... pero a la mitad de lo que dijiste me di cuenta que lo tuyo es grave, así que de nuevo ¿Por qué no estás en el gimnasio ahora?

Greg se desinfló todo.

\- Sigo pagando lo que mi ex se llevó tras el divorcio.

\- ¿Todavía?

El policía asintió, aún más desinflado. Su ex justo se había hecho de un equipo de sonido, un home theater y un carro nuevo antes de decidir ponerle los cuernos ¡Y adivinen quien pagaba por todos los gustos que disfrutaba con el otro!

John suspiró, pareció pensarlo un rato y luego se lo miró tomar una resolución al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y abría la página del banco.

\- Ni modo, pero luego no tienes derecho a decir que no cuando te pida un favor, me vas a deber algo grande, algo así como aguantar luego a Sherlock cuando te lo pida. Ahora dime cuanto necesitas.

Greg miró a su amigo alucinado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

John asintió y sonrió de manera reservada al ver el brillo en los ojos de Greg. Y bueno, era un romántico de corazón, que se le iba a hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lo primero que hizo fue pagar otro mes de gimnasio, y ni bien terminó su turno ese día en la estación, voló a casa por su ropa de deporte y cruzando los dedos fue a tentar a la suerte.

Y la dama fortuna se dejó tentar, pues ni bien cruzó la puerta lo recibió justo la persona que deseaba ver.

\- Greg, que sorpresa. No te he visto en varios días.

\- ¡Myc!- sonrió el de pelo cano de oreja a oreja, resistiendo apenas las ganas de darle un abrazo a su compañero de entrenamiento y estrella de sus fantasías privadas favoritas.

\- ¿Te molestaría calentar conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- En lo absoluto.- contestó el otro en la nube siete, y pronto ambos andaban realizando su rutina de entrenamiento habitual, y antes de siquiera notarlo casi se habían puesto al días sobre la semana que no se habían visto, contándose, sin dar realmente detalles, lo que les había pasado.

\- Así que resolviste los problemas en tu oficina y encima te arreglaste con tu hermano. Suena como una victoria doble.

Myc hizo un gesto con la cabeza ante aquello último, una ligera inclinación hacia la derecha mientras sus cejas se disparaban hacia arriba por unos segundos, y que Greg había aprendido a interpretar como un 'No exactamente pero casi' y que fue confirmado por un...

\- Podríamos decir que así fue.- entonces el pelirrojo fijó por completo su atención en su interlocutor, sosteniendo aquella mirada azul acero en el policía- Y ahora Greg ¿Me contarás el motivo de tu desaparición?

El detective inspector se quedó un poco alelado, eso había sido directo... nada discreto y bastante directo. Le gustaba eso de Myc, pero seguro y el hombre no iba a querer ni relacionarse con él al saber que no eran de la misma clase social, o que no podía darse el lujo de pagar siquiera el gimnasio de manera constante.

Sin embargo, tanto secretismo lo estaba enfermando, así no era Greg en lo absoluto. Por lo menos compartieron algún tiempo extra juntos.

Tomó aire.

\- Bien, es que... pues... me faltó dinero para pagar el mes. Este lugar es un poco caro, aunque lo vale.

\- Oh.- respondió Myc- Ya veo.- añadió frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si, verás, la gente aquí... esto está un poco por encima de mis gastos normales- aspiró y expiró de manera larga- soy tan solo un trabajador de clase media. Pero quería darme el gusto.

Myc lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Oh, eso ya lo sabía. Es bastante obvio Greg, casi como si llevases un cartel sobre la cabeza señalándolo.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó el otro un tanto sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, desde que nos conocimos. Hay cientos de detalles en ti que lo dejan entrever.

Greg se puso pensativo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Myc desmereció el asunto con un ademán de mano.

\- Como si eso fuese importante, por favor.

\- Pero, algo te molesta.

\- Por supuesto. Eres mi compañero de calentamiento, me he acostumbrado a entrenar contigo. Algo, debo añadir, que no me permito fácilmente con otras personas y tu dejaste de venir durante una semana por una nimiedad como la mensualidad.- Myc se cruzó de brazos- Preferiría ahorrarme esta clase de situaciones en el futuro, así que si sucede de nuevo solicito ser informado, con el fin de evitar esta clase de malos ratos en una nueva oportunidad.

Greg lo miró un tanto alucinado.

\- Yo... Hmmm...

\- Solo dí que si Greg, ambos nos ahorraremos el disgusto.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

\- Estamos un poco mandones hoy ¿Cierto?- pero lo dijo con un sonrisa. No se esperó un detalle como aquel de Myc, quien por cierto también sonrió de lado.

\- Acabo de decirlo, eres mi compañero de calentamiento, vete acostumbrando. Y para no perder el ritmo, ve yendo a la máquina de pesas, que a mí me toca la caminadora.

Greg lanzó una risotada mientras procedía a hacerle caso al otro, y se acomodaba boca arriba luego de chequear el peso en cada extremo de la pesa.

\- Por cierto Greg, esos shorts te quedan bien.- lanzó Myc de manera casual el comentario, haciendo que Greg se sonrojara pues sus shorts dejaban poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo el mayor no perdió la oportunidad de probar suerte.

\- Son bastante cómodos, te puedo conseguir unos si quieres.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

\- Me temo que no son mi estilo.

Greg se lamentó por aquello ¡En serio estaba seguro de que a Myc se le verían estupendos! Igual seguiría intentándolo.

\- Pero discreto como un halcón.- murmuró el hombre para si mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Nada, nada... ¿comenzamos juntos?- invitó juguetón mientras sujetaba con mano firme la pesa.

Myc dio inicio a la máquina, Greg alzó la pesa y comenzó a contar las veces que la alzaba. Entre una y otra cosa, la charla se reanudó entre silencios, fluyendo de manera natural.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Una semana después**

\- ¿Y?- preguntó el buen doctor con una gran sonrisa mientras ambos esperaban a que Sherlock regresase de donde fuese que se hubiese desaparecido a buscar pistas.

Greg pensó en hacerse el tonto, pero con John no podía hacer eso. Además tenía que contarle a alguien.

Con los ojos brillando de contento dijo, casi en un susurro travieso.

\- Lo besé... hace un par de noches, vi la oportunidad antes de irnos y lo hice. Y no pareció molestarle, excepto...

\- ¿Excepto? Por todos los cielos, que fue lo que pasó Greg ¿Qué hiciste? Urgh, me siento como un padre amonestando a su hijo adolescente. Esto está mal.

\- ¡John!- se quejó Greg- No hice nada.- Dijo finalmente, y allí radicaba el problema- No lo he vuelto a ver desde el beso, porque justo inició este caso y al igual que tú no he tenido tiempo ni de volver a casa, mucho menos de ir al gimnasio.- terminó el hombre con tono frustrado- Solo espero que Myc no crea que ando jugando con él.

El tono de Greg fue tan lastimero que John hasta le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

\- Entonces llámalo y explícale.- aconsejó el otro con bastante lógica.

Greg hundió los hombros otro tanto.

\- Nunca intercambiamos números.- dijo casi tímido.

John hizo un gesto como preguntando ¿Y eso? a lo que Greg solo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que de pronto un grito rompió dicho silencio.

\- ¡John! ¡Corre!

Y seguido del grito, se pudo observar a Sherlock Holmes corriendo hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Y detrás del detective consultor, por lo menos 8 sujetos con cara de querer matarlo.

\- ¡Oh, rayos!- fue el acertado comentario del policía antes de instar al rubio a correr en la dirección contraria.

De todas maneras pronto Sherlock los alcanzó y los tres comenzaron a sortear oscuras calles y callejones con la firme intención de sacarse de encima a sus persecutores; logrando por fin parar en un callejón a recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Sherlock?!- reclamó el rubio molesto; en tanto que Greg se felicitaba a si mismo por haber mantenido el paso de los otros dos sin que su cuerpo se lo reclamase al parar ¡El gimnasio funcionaba y muy bien!

\- Por favor John, te dije que iba a buscar las pruebas para acusar al sospechoso de homicidio.

Watson gruñó.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Las conseguí, obviamente.- dijo mostrando una bolsa con una camisa ensangrentada en su interior- Estaba en la habitación del sospechoso.

\- ¿Y esos sujetos?- preguntó Lestrade cuando Holmes no continuó.

\- Estaban también en la habitación del sospechoso, Lestrade. Deja de preguntar tonterías.

Una vez más John gruñó, y esta vez Greg gruñó con él. Sherlock iba a ser el final para ambos un día de estos.

\- Mejor salgamos de acá.- Lestrade señaló mientras se asomaba un poco por la esquina del callejón donde se habían metido, viendo con discreción la calle de lado a lado- Parece que no hay nadie. Andando.

El trío entonces salió despacio de su escondite, con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención, sin embargo no fue suficiente.

\- ¡Por allá!- se escuchó la voz grave de uno de los sujetos gritar, y pronto la persecución era retomada.

Pero así como se inició de súbito, terminó de súbito también, cuanto tres automóviles negros hicieron su aparición, bajando de dos de ellos varios hombres enormes en trajes color negro, que pronto redujeron a los criminales a punta de pistola.

Greg vio todo medio alucinado desde el rincón a donde había ido a parar, para luego con sorpresa ver a Watson agradecer al cielo y a Holmes maldecir.

\- ¡No podías de dejar de meter tu rechoncha persona en mis asuntos? ¡¿Cierto?!- se quejó Sherlock con dirección al automóvil que aún permanecía cerrado.

Greg entonces vio la puerta trasera abrirse, y un fino par de zapatos negros aparecer seguidos de un fino pantalón de corte italiano y un paraguas negro.

\- Mi querido hermano, realmente debemos dejar de vernos en estas circunstancias.- dijo una voz estremecedoramente familiar, y cuando el hombre terminó de salir del BMW negro, Greg perdió el aliento ante la angelical visión en traje de 3 piezas.

\- ¡Pues entonces deja de entrometerte en MIS asuntos!- replicó un furioso Holmes.

¿Hermano? Algo allí no estaba bien.

\- Sherlock, cálmate. Mycroft, no importa lo que él diga, muchas gracias por aparecer.

\- ¿Myc?- entonces preguntó el hombre encontrando su voz.

Y sorprendentemente, el mencionado volteó con evidente sorpresa en el rostro, una expresión que no pudo camuflar.

\- ¿Greg?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron al unísono.

\- No, no. Ustedes no pueden conocerse, he hecho todo lo necesario para impedir eso. John, dile a Gil que no conoce a mi hermano.

\- ¿Gil? Creí que tu nombre era Greg.

\- ¡Es Greg! ¡Gregory Lestrade! Por algún motivo, este idiota no lo retiene, luego de casi una década... ¿Mycroft? ¿En serio? ¿Son dos?... Oh, por Dios... son dos...

\- ¿Mycroft es el pelirrojo sexy del gimnasio por quien estás de cabeza?- preguntó Watson entre horrorizado y divertido- ¿El que besaste?

\- Allí está, no se conocen. Mycroft no va nunca a gimnasios, va en contra de sus creencias o algo así.

\- Oh, por todos los... Sherlock, tengo membresías de por vida en los mejores locales del país, eso incluye gimnasios y de vez en cuando voy. En realidad, llevo casi dos meses asistiendo con bastante regularidad.- le dio una mirada significativa al de pelo cano- Encontré la motivación correcta.

Watson se estremeció.

\- Demasiada información para mí, pero ¿Cómo es que no sabías sobre Greg? Es decir, tú lo sabes todo. Gobierno Británico en persona y todo eso.

Greg alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas del hermano mayor.

\- Bien, al parecer Sherlock hizo un buen trabajo al evitar que conociese a su contacto en la fuerza policial, no tenía idea... y en cuanto a Greg, a veces vale la pena ir descubriendo las cosas de a pocos, al conocerlo en el gimnasio consideré que eso se aplicaba al caso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y compartieron una sonrisita cómplice.

\- ¡Urgh! Ya basta, eso es asqueroso Mycroft. Deja de coquetear con Gavin ¿No ves que haces el ridículo?

Mycroft bajó la mirada, algo tímido e incómodo. Greg gruñó.

\- Métete en tus asuntos Sherlock, aquí nadie hace el ridículo más que tú. Y es Greg, por Dios. ¡GREG!

\- ¿Greg?- preguntó confundido el detective consultor.

El aludido suspiró por enésima vez.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Greg es sin duda un buen nombre, sin embargo Gregory me parece más a la medida. Espero que no te moleste si te llamo así.

Greg sonrió.

\- En absoluto. Mycroft no está mal tampoco, aunque prefiero Myc.

\- ¡Ejem!- carraspeó de manera notoria el doctor en la escena- Sherlock, nos vamos. Greg, Mycroft, cualquier cosa estaremos en Baker Street... aquí dejamos la evidencia ¡Suelta Sherlock!... listo, nos vemos.- señaló el rubio mientras arrastraba a su compañero de piso, dejando a la pareja sola en medio de los hombres de trajes oscuros y los criminales apresados.

Nada de aquello pareció importarle a los otros dos.

\- Entonces ¿Conseguiste la motivación correcta para asistir al gimnasio?

\- Algo así... ¿Podrás pagar el siguiente mes de membresía?

Greg se desinfló un poco.

\- Bueno, supongo que con algo de esfuerzo...- comenzó, cruzándo los brazos y haciendo cálculos mentales.

Mycroft soltó una sonrisa suave.

\- Porque tengo una proposición que hacerte, Gregory.

El policía alzó las cejas ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Proposición?

Mycroft asintió.

\- Verás, conozco un lugar con buen equipo de entrenamiento: caminadora, colchonetas... un juego de pesas que aún no se ha estrenado. Incluye movilidad, baño con ducha y jacuzzi, sauna, cama, cocina-comedor para tomar el desayuno y, si lo consideras así, posiblimente algo de buena compañía.

Greg miró al hombre sorprendido ¿Le estaba proponiendo lo que al parecer le estaba proponiendo?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo, erm... ¡Sí! Es decir, sí… podría ser. Qué, cuales son... ¿Qué necesito?

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, podríamos discutir luego el pago. Aunque me temo que no será monetario. Y eso sí- Mycroft se acercó a Greg con juguetona elegancia, colocando un dedo en el pecho del otro- Una de las cláusulas es la discreción- Se acercó entonces hasta tener los labios a la altura del oído derecho del mayor- Discreto como un águila vigilante, como un tigre acechando su presa.

Al rostro de Greg le subieron todos los tonos de rojo. Lo había escuchado en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Y Gregory? ¿Interesado?

Mycroft estiró un brazo, Greg sonrió al entrelazar el suyo y dejar que lo guiasen al interior del BMW negro.

\- Más que interesado.

Y con suerte, seguro ganaba membresía de por vida, tras su desayuno especial con waffles... y quien sabe, por fin vería a su fantasía en shorts, y sin ellos también.

Un mundo de posibilidades.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

No puedo creerlo, hace un año me metí a escribir fics Mystrade, justamente por el reto de San Valentín 2016 ¡Y aquí ando de nuevo un año después! Como pasa el tiempo.

En fin, este es 1 de 6 fics oneshot que acepté para el reto, y ya tengo escritos otros dos así que nos estamos viendo seguido este mes mis amantes del Mystrade. Ya están advertidos. Y si, se suponía que este era un AU, pero no me salen tan bien los AU en realidad, puesto que tiendo a meterme de lleno en los personajes y su papel en las historias donde los conozco, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Lo que sí, me gustan los gimnasios, aunque por mi ritmo de trabajo no he podido ir a uno en más de dos años... mis rollitos me reclaman. Pero algún día ¡Algún día! Muahahahahaha.

Y luego conquistaré al mundo con mis OPT's... Ok, oficialmente terminé de perder el sentido común hoy, mejor lo dejo aquí por ahora.

Un beso felino para todos; disfruten del amorsh, la amistad y sus OTP's como si fuese lo último que van a hacer en la vida. See you in a few days. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
